In recent years, a covered electric wire having an aluminum core wire has been used for a wire harness in place of a covered electric wire having a copper core wire. Some crimp terminals such as connector terminals, for example, are made of a copper alloy or the like and having a surface that is tin-plated or gold-plated. When the crimp terminal of this type is crimped to an end portion of the covered electric wire where the aluminum core wire is exposed, contact between dissimilar metals occurs between the aluminum core wire and a crimping barrel portion of the crimp terminal. If moisture adheres to such contact portion, the aluminum core wire made of aluminum which is a base metal could be corroded due to so-called dissimilar metal corrosion.
Therefore, there has been proposed a crimp terminal having a seal member arranged to surround the contact portion between the barrel portion and the aluminum core wire (see, for example, Patent Document 1). According to this type of crimp terminal, moisture can be prevented from entering the contact portion of the dissimilar metals, thus generation of dissimilar metal corrosion as described above can be avoided.
FIG. 49 shows an example of a conventional crimp terminal having a seal member arranged to surround a contact portion between a barrel portion and an aluminum core wire.
A crimp terminal 7 shown in FIG. 49 includes a barrel portion 71 and a terminal portion 72 arranged in a predetermined axial direction D71. The barrel portion 71 and the terminal portion 72 are produced from a metal plate made of a copper alloy or the like using sheet-metal processing and have a surface that is subjected to tin plating or gold plating. The barrel portion 71 is a portion that is wound around and crimped to an end portion W7a of a covered electric wire W7 having an aluminum core wire W71, where the aluminum core wire W71 is exposed. The terminal portion 72 is a female terminal configured to be connected to a pin terminal, not shown, as an object to be connected.
The barrel portion 71 is configured by bending the metal plate so that a cross section thereof intersecting with the axial direction D71 has a substantially U-like shape. After the end portion W7a of the covered electric wire W7 is placed on an inner surface 711 of the barrel portion 71, the barrel portion 71 is wound around and crimped to the end portion W7a. A part of the inner surface 711 of the barrel portion 71 serves as a contact portion 711a with the aluminum core wire W71 at the end portion W7a. 
A seal member 73 is provided so as to surround the contact portion 711a. When the barrel portion 71 is wound around and crimped to the end portion W7a, the seal member 73 seals gaps at the respective portions around the contact portion 711a and prevents moisture from entering.
The contact portion 711a is provided with a serration 74 having a plurality of grooves arranged in rows in the axial direction D71, each groove extending in an intersecting direction D72 that intersects with the axial direction D71 in a plan view with respect to the contact portion 711a. When the barrel portion 71 is wound around and crimped to the end portion W7a, edges of the respective grooves of the serration 74 bite into the aluminum core wire W71, thereby obtaining good electrical continuity between the covered electric wire W7 and the crimp terminal 7.